The invention relates to an electrical connection structure, and in particular to an electrical connection structure connecting two electronic devices and acting as a pivot mechanism for same.
Some conventional displays have built-in speakers. Various means of connection are provided for different designs and configurations. A pivoting connection provided between electronic devices is feasible.
In many electronic devices, two or more electronic modules are pivoted together for particular functions. For example, a display of a laptop or a personal digital assistant is pivoted to a body thereof. Electrical connection between the electronic modules must be maintained to transmit power or electrical signals therebetween. Typical electrical connection is accomplished by disposing signal cables in the pivot connecting the electrical modules. U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,273 discloses a portable wireless apparatus comprising an antenna section pivoted on a first housing. A hinge mechanism between the antenna section and the first housing comprises a first ring shaft portion and a second ring shaft portion configured in concentric circles. Protrusions connected to a signal cable are disposed on the first and second ring shaft portions. In such a structure, a space must be preserved between the first and second ring shaft portions for the protrusions. Thus the hinge mechanism occupies a considerable volume.